The New Dude with a British Accent
by loststorieshogwartz
Summary: With Myka gone and Pete chasing after her, the Regents decide that it's time Claudia to get a partner. And, right in the middle of her 'Awesome Dance', Mrs. Fredric appears to bring Claudia to meet her new partner. He is annoying, has glasses, and is just a little bit attractive. But, if they can't agree on which taxi to take, how are they going to retrieve an artifact together?
1. Meeting Your Future

**Alrighty, I'm not very sure how this is gonna turn out but here goes:**

* * *

"Claudia, Arthur, I would like you to follow me." Mrs. F said, appearing out of nowhere. When Claudia didn't immediately move, Artie sent her a glare. So, she quickly got up and followed.

For someone older than Artie (who was past prehistoric) she walked at an amazingly quick pace. They followed her as she walked through the umbilical and out the door at end. The bright South Dakota midday sunlight beat down, almost blinding Claudia. She put her hand above her eyes so that they were level with her eyebrows and squinted. There was a car coming down the road.

''Is that Pete bringing Myka back?" she asked hopefully.

"No." said Mrs. F flatly. "That is your new partner." The young techie fish mouthed. She looked over at Artie.

"Are you sure, absolutely positive, that this is a good idea?" Artie said, his caterpillar eyebrows showing his emotion as he spoke.

"Yes Arthur. Ms. Donovan here has just turned 21 and Mr. Potter will be 22 in the upcoming July." The car was getting closer. It was a mere meters away. The truck stopped and out hopped a man holding a GPS.

"Oh, you bloody thing!" he yelled at the device and hurled it toward the ground.

"He's a Brit." Claudia stated blandly.

"Well Ms. Donovan, go say hello." the caretaker now had a smirk on her face. She shrugged and slowly walked up to him, picking up the broken GPS on her way towards him. _Old, _she noted. _Maybe about 4 years-old. _She flipped it over to see the branding, _hmmm... no brand name. _She pulled off one of the panels. _American. That meant that he'd gotten it from a relative, had it shipped over, or, had been here for awhile and never strayed to far from the places he knew well. _

She looked up. The guy was watching her.

"Hello. Welcome to the Warehouse." Claudia said, walking forward to shake hands.

"I've been here before." he said. Claudia thought on that. _He clearly doesn't want to talk about that-now at least- I_ will_ pry later._

"So, what's your name?" Claudia asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" the Brit asked, his voice filled with snark.

"It matters because we're gonna be partners." she responded with an equal amount of attitude.

"You're how old? 19?" he asked curiously.

"I was two years ago and your name is what? Potter Potter?" she answered, taking his curiosity rudely.

"My name is Harry." Harry told her.

"So, Harry-" she stopped when she turned around. She did a full 360° spin.

"Come on!" Harry called from up ahead.

"But you were behind me a second ago."

"I run fast." Harry said with a smirk. Claudia frowned and followed Harry through the umbilical. _I will find out how he did that, why he was here before, and any other secrets he's got. _


	2. Cackling Craziness

**So, I decided to update this. This story is officially the story of mine that has gotten the most follows and favs. But, I only have 4 reviews, so I'm wondering, did you guys like it enough to follow and fav, but not enough to tell what you think?**

**Oh well. So, yes, I'll try to bring in Steve. The only problem is that I dunno who he can be partnered with. Oh- wait, I could bring in an OC. Can you guys suggest things like names (girl), appearance, special abilities, all that jazz. What do you guys think of the name Clarisse, Clara for short. She work in maybe a diner? And then Claudia and Harry come in and she helps? I dunno... but I will write a chapter about her introduction. **

**Here you go- Chapter 2! (If you're wondering; I never write the word 'chappie' ㈴8)**

* * *

"Ah, let's see, any pings?'' Claudia said, taking a seat in the chair in front of the Warehouse computer. Someone suddenly grabbed the back of the chair and sent her rolling in Harry's direction. She grabbed hold of a table and turned around. The culprit was Artie. "Why'd ya do that?" Claudia exclaimed.

"He is your PARTNER. He has also not been given a tour yet. So, go give it!" Artie yelled.

"Alright, alright, Grumps, I'm going." Claudia muttered and sent a glare at Harry who smirked in return. "You have no idea how mush I want to Tesla you." Claudia stated and began to walk out of Artie's office.

"Is there no-" Harry began.

"No. Now go!" Artie yelled. After Harry left after Claudia, Artie turned to Mrs. F. "Are sure this is a good idea?" he asked, turning to her.

* * *

"So, what'd you mean earlier when you said that you'd been here before?" Claudia asked Harry while putting a series of artifacts back on the shelf. She frowned as she saw the flashing alert of a missing artifact.

"I meant exactly what I said. I've been here before." Harry said plainly.

"Urg!" Claudia muttered. She looked over to the side where Harry should've been. He wasn't there. "Would you stop-" she turned to the other side and saw that he wasn't there either. She another full 360 degree spin. He wasn't anywhere. Claudia froze when she heard a slight chuckle. She closed her eyes, opened them, and looked up.

"Took you long enough." Harry said arrogantly. Harry was sitting in mid-air.

"How the heck do you do that?" Claudia asked.

"Well, I think it's quite obvious now, I'm _very _special." If you've ever seen Iron Man, or heard of him, you've probably heard about his ego. Am I right? Well, Harry's tone of voice sounded so full of ego Claudia was shocked that he hadn't exploded yet.

"If you're so _special_, then why don't you go retrieve an artifact?"

"Jealousy, is, you know, a horrid thing."

"Me? Jealous of you? I'm smart. I'm talented. I'm-" Claudia stopped talking as booming explosion rang through the Warehouse. "I'm going to see what that is." Claudia finished as she dropped her tools and ran towards the sound.

* * *

As Claudia skidded to a halt, Harry nearly bumping into her, she pulled out the Tesla.

"He-he-hee!" Artie cackled.

"He doesn't normally act like that?" Harry asked.

"No, he's usually to busy complaining about his hurting back and the Internet. I've never even heard him laugh." Claudia told Harry. He nodded.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, first we have to find the artifact that's causing this then we can figure out how to gooify it. I'm sure that wont be too hard. We just have to figure out what he touched."

"I'm sure that'll be easy." he stated, nodding at the piles of artifacts on the ground, up and down the isle.

"Once again, either the Warehouse is out to get me, or I just have the crappiest Karma ever."

"I think it's probably a combination of the both." Harry sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Put on purple gloves and hope we live to get back Artie and see tomorrow. Of course, with Artie back, I doubt the latter." Claudia handed Harry a pair of gloves.

"This shouldn't take too long." Harry said sarcastically as he eyed the pile of artifacts. "What about him?" he nodded at the Wammied One.

"Hope he stayed there and causes no more trouble." Claudia finalized and dived into the pile.

* * *

**i know it's really short. I needed to post it. **

**£€loststorieshogwartz **

**From, A Whovian, Potterhead, Jacksonian, Sherlockian, Warehouse Agent, &amp; Fangirl, loststorieshogwartz **


	3. We Figured It Out! (Crappiest chapter)

**This chapter ****_will _****be at ****_least _****1,000 words. I apologize profoundly for making you all wait so long to really get this show on the road. I should update at least once a week. If you get 2 chapters in one week, I might not post one the week after that. This is one of 2 stories that I am focusing on. Mostly this one, though. **

**Please, in your review, leave heartfelt stuff.**

**By the way, this chapter makes close to no sense and is horrid. I hope that chpter 4, next one, will be better! I really am quite sorry, PM me if there's something that you don't understand. Or, if you don't have an account, just say something in your review. I really am sorry. **

**I am not trying to be picky, I am actually really happy that any of you take the time to read this, follow this, fav this, you know. **

**alright, here you go, chapter 3!**

* * *

**"**It's :been three hours, we have found nothing, and I don't think that we ever will. Can we _please_ try searching it again?" Harry snapped randomly.

"It's been three and a half hours and the computers are down. The Warehouse has pretty much locked us in. Now, can _you _please stop asking stupid questions that you know the answer to?" Claudia shot back, equally as tired and depressed as Harry.

"I am _done." _with that, Harry took off the gloves and laid back into the pile.

"Where'd Artie go?" Claudia wondered aloud anxiously.

"He's right behind you." responded her lazy partner.

"If he were right behind me, I think I'd know!"

"You think you know? How stupid are you?"

"I'd be insulted if

1) that didn't sound like a Doctor Who quote

and 2) if I actually cared what you thought."

"You know, you have weird obsessions!"

"Doctor Who isn't weird! I love it and I'm _American!"_

_"I _didn't even think that you were _human._" Harry muttered.

"What, and you are?"

"How the he-"

"Okay, I didn't help at first because I thought you guys might be able to work without arguing. I was wrong. Now, for all you know, there could be time factor on this." Leena snapped as she appeared.

"Handle this? I can handle this, I just don't know about him."

"I can handle it better than you can!" Harry yelled.

"Dude, this is your first artifact. This is my 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-"

"I give up! If you two don't stop fighting . . ." Leena said as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Leena! Aren't you going to help us?" Claudia yelled after her.

"On your own!" she called back without turning around.

* * *

"Try looking at it differently?" Claudia offered tiredly.

"There are only so many ways to look at the same thing." he snapped.

"How about a diagnosis? Like, what are the symptoms?"

"Craziness-" he paused so she could hear one of Artie's gleefully crazed shrieks, "OOCness . . .?"

"I didn't know you spoke fanfiction!" Claudia exclaimed.

"I wonder if when I pinch myself, I'll wake up?" Harry asked in a slightly delusional manner.

"Lewis Carrol!" Claudia slid over to the computer. She began to type. I'd say that Harry was wondering what was wrong with her, but he was more than a little lost. You see, the computers didn't actually work, as, for some reason, the entire computer system had been shut.

Even the Gooery.

"'Lo. 'Lo" giggled Artie from behind them. His eyes were blood red and his usually angry looking eyebrows, looked happy enough to jump off of his face. Artie held up locket.

"_We are gathered here, right now! Come and dance and sing along! I hope you'll not be late! _

_Oh I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late I'm late, I'm late!" _Artie sang as the locket slowly began to open.

"Have you guys-" Leena stopped short at the sight before her. Claudia, Harry, and Artie were doing what looked like some kind of tribal dance.

_"We are gathered here, right now! Come and dance and sing along! I hope you'll not be late! _

_Oh I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late I'm late, I'm late!"_ they all sang. The locket, which was open, glowing, and floating, was definitely the reason they were like this.

Leena sighed as she pulled on the purple gloves, grabbed the freaky locket, and shoved it in the spark bag. There was a huge flash and they all fell down.

"What happened?! Claudia, go give him a tour." Claudia, who was on the floor still, quickly lept up and left the office before any more words were spoken. Harry quickly followed.

"That's a weird artifact." stated Leena with a smile.

"What're you smiling about? Go, go, go, go! Go put where it belongs!" Artie snapped.

* * *

"What just happened?" Claudia asked, still dazed.

"We got the artifact!" Harry said.

"No, Leena did, but I'm sure she'd let us take credit!" Claudia exclaimed excitedly.

"Speaking of the artifact, what just happened, back there? I mean, the last thing I remember is you telling me that you didn't know that I spoke fanfiction."

"I don't even remember that. The last thing I remember is you saying 'Craziness'."

"Let's just go before Artie finds us. I feel as though he will be deeply pissed at us."

"i feel as though you are correct. But I also feel like, the more deeply pissed he is, the more challenging mission he'll give us."

"That sucks, most because we barely handled this." Harry pointed out.

"Could've done worse."

"No, we really couldn't have."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

* * *

**That was embassaassingly horrible. I am so happy that that is finally over. I am already getting started on the next chapter. I hope taht it won't be as crappy as this one.**

**sorrily,**

**£€loststorieshogwartz**


	4. Destination: Memories

"Go. And don't mess up." Artie warned.

"It's nice to know how much confidence you have in us. Especially after how great we did last time." Harry scoffed.

"He has plenty confidence in both of you, just not together. And, besides, you did cause 'last time.'" Leena said, entering Artie's office.

"Apparently, we're going to England. Isn't that where you're from?" Claudia asked Harry as they walked through the umbilical.

"Mhm." he mumbled. Harry wasn't as happy as you'd expect. With all the people that knew him, (everyone, give or take a few witches and wizards that had decided to try out life on the moon) he was bound to get recognized almost immediately. Not to mention Ginny, who he hadn't spoken to in over 2 ½ years, nor did he want to start now.

Starting fresh, he'd told himself a year after defeating Voldemort. So, he'd moved around, coming back occasionally to say hello. His visits got slower and less often, until, one day, they'd stopped altogether. Harry had gotten messages from them every so often, wishing him a happy birthday, merry Christmas, all that crap. He was very different from the small little boy with the broken glasses, messy hair, and a talent for Quidditch, though, he did still have almost all of those quality.

"You okay, Wonderboy? You've been standing there for about 2 minutes." Claudia said, her voice shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, of course." he mumbled so quietly that Claudia had to strain to hear.

"Okay… We're taking my car." Claudia said, shrugging, but not letting it go.

"I think mine would be better."

"Why, is it bigger on the inside? What is it, the TARDIS?" Claudia scoffed.

"And what do you have, the BatMobile?" he shot.

"It's not an insult if you can't pronounce it correctly."

Leena shook her head. She was leaning against the outside of the Warehouse. After 2 minutes of the prior useless arguing, she walked over to interrupt.

"Alright, this is ridiculous. You're only going to the airport. Take Harry's car, Claudia, you drive." Leena said calmly as Claudia pumped her fists. "Now, here are the tickets. Don't lose them, don't rip them, finally, _try not to crash." _Leena finished.

"Yes. We're only going to the airport that's about an hour away." said Harry sarcastically to Leena's retreating figure.

"Crash into what? There's nothing for 80 miles." Claudia added. Leena smiled, _'At least they can do something without arguing.' _she thought.

* * *

"Okay, turn right." Harry instructed Claudia.

"Wouldn't it be safer is I turned left? As in, not die, no big kinda-not-so-slightly-invisible-beetle. . .?" she joked.

"Is that another Doctor Who reference?" Harry asked, Claudia had been doing that for the past 45 minutes.

"Yes, you know, you might actually enjoy it if you gave it a chance?" she offered.

"No."

"You're _so _openminded."

"Thanks."

"Just a question: why are you so sad to go back home?" Claudia asked, flicking on her turn signal.

"Because. . . there are . . . things, and people, that I really don't want to run into."

"Ah, the bite of the past. Well, if it helps, I was in a psychiatric facility."

"I'm a wizard."

"I've known that for 2 days."

"No, as in magic, wands, evil wizards. . ."

"I know what a wizard is." snapped Claudia as she turned sharply.

"How?"

"Because everyone does."

"No, how do you know _I'm _a wizard?"

"I looked up all of your history, train tickets, technology, people, homes. Only one answer, you are a wizard."

"OK, your next left."

"If I turn left, I'll end up in a ditch."

"I said next." Harry snapped.

"There's a fence there, and a road beyond." she snapped back.

"Then turn there."

"Where are you getting the information from?"

"_A map. _My mobile, duh." said a very snarky Harry.

"_Phone. _It is called a phone.

"They're the same thing."

"No."

"GET USED TO IT, YOU'RE GOING TO BLOODY BRITAIN!" Harry yelled.

"I CAN'T DRIVE WITH YOU _SHOUTING_ IN MY EAR. SO JUST SHUT THE FRACK UP!" Claudia yelled back.

* * *

"Boarding. Boarding. Boarding." the electronic voice repeated.

Harry and Claudia were sitting next to each other. Claudia was on her phone, trying to hack the wi-fi. Harry was sitting next to her, staring across her to see the other planes on the runaway. He was clutching the armrest so tight that his knuckles shone almost as bright as the scar, 'I must not tell lies.'

"Are you two sitting together?" a woman asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked a slightly distracted Claudia.

"Oh, nevermind. I just wanted to see if I could find two seats. My 7 year old is afraid to sit alone." a little blonde haired child peeked out from behind her mother.

"Oh," Claudia said as her gaze softened. "Harry, Harry!" she hissed.

"What?" he snapped. She nodded towards the two people standing. Harry stood up and quickly got out, Claudia right behind him.

It didn't even take a minute to find another seat. It was, of course, next to a very big, very hairy, very smelly, _dude_.

Harry pushed Claudia into the seat next to him.

"You're kidding. Why do I have to sit next to _Smelly _over there?" she asked bluntly.

"You got to drive." Harry responded with a smirk.

* * *

"The London Underground. Jesus, it's been ages since I've been here." Harry muttered as they boarded the train.

"St. Brutus' School for Criminally Incurable Boys, or whatever it's called, closed 6 years before you were born. Once I figured that out, I thought I might dig a little deeper." Claudia stated casually.

"Yeah . . . Erm . . . Claudia, do you think you could turn around and pretend to be talking to me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"What do you call what I was just doing?" Claudia muttered as she turned. "Why?"

"There's a girl- woman- back there- don't look- that would do pretty much anything to get me."

"Her name?" Harry pulled out his phone and sent Claudia something.

"Ginn-"

"Don't!"

"Y?'' Claudia finished.

In that instant, they appeared in something that Harry could vaguely recognize as the Burrow.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for the crappiness of the last chapter! **

**I posted two chapters today because I might not post one next week. **

**Looking at this, you guys might get 2 chapters a week. Tuesday and Friday? how's that sound? By the way, the new OC comes in soon. The OC will be partnered with Sir Jinksalot. I hope.**

**Any suggestions for what her special abilities (Pete gets vibes, Claudia's a tech girl, Leena sees auras, Myka's smart, Jinksy is an HLD, Artie's prehistoric.) **

**£€loststorieshogwartz**


	5. Escape From the Burrow

**Ginny may possibly be very evil. I'm not sure, but we also get to see the Dusleys eventually. Moving on, parts of this chapter, to me, seemed kind of rushed. I fixed it as best I could. **

* * *

"Where are we?" Claudia said as she opened her eyes. She gasped as she realized that they were tied to chairs.

"The Burrow." Harry replied softly.

"Why?"

"Because we are." he told her flatly.

"You shouldn't be rude, to your girlfriend." Ginny said, leaning against the doorway.

"_Girlfriend_? I hope you realize that we aren't even _friends._" Claudia said with a snort.

Harry studied Ginny. He saw almost no remnants of her old self.

"Don't you feel guilty?" Ginny asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I left for a reason." he stated, ignoring both her smarting eyes, and her previous words. "I _needed _to leave."

"Then why'd you disappear?" she turned with a grand flourish and left. The sound of another door upstairs slamming and her heavy sobs resonated through the house.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of silence, Claudia spoke up. "So, we - I - have to figure out how to get out. Are you going to flash us out of here, or are we trapped until she feels like letting us go?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." he rambled.

"Ok. Then . . . why don't we have a conversation. How 'bout . . . why she thought I was your girlfriend?"

"Because you're a girl and she's jealous."

"Yes, I'm sure she'd love to switch places with me and my crappy life."

"She doesn't care about that." Harry explained quietly.

"True. Based on this she mightn't have had the best past few years."

"No."

"'No.' what?"

_"NO, SHE LOVES ME- SHE BLOODY LOVES ME!" _he closed his eyes, let his head fall, and took deep breaths.

"Ok, ok."

"No, you don't get it! This isn't some sucky romance novel!" he told her, lowering his voice.

"Ok. Alright, _I don't get it. _But we need to get this artifact. Can you _please_ get us out?" Harry huffed and muttered an incantation. His wand flew into his hand and he flicked it in an intricate pattern and the ropes dissolved.

"Thanks." she murmured. She checked through her pockets, she heard Harry stand up. Then their host appeared.

"I'd let you leave, but you've 50,000 Galleons on your head." She raised her wand slowly. Harry did the same.

Ginny cast a Nonverbal spell, the coloured light shooting towards Harry. Claudia jumped in front of Harry and zapped with the Tesla. Ginny collapsed to the floor and the spell disappeared.

"Tech beats magic any day," said Claudia with a smirk. She blew on the tip of the Tesla and placed it back in her belt.

"Just because there's only one of the two you can use, it doesn't make the one that you _can't _use worse." Harry argued.

"Claudia! Claudia! I haven't seen you in so long! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Claudia whipped around violently. The sight she saw surprised her: Myka. There was Myka.

"Myka, what're you doing he-?" Claudia stopped abruptly, Myka was no longer there.

"Who're you talking to?" Harry asked, giving Claudia a look like she belonged back in the Facility.

"You didn't hear that?" she asked slowly.

"No."

"Nevermind- let's just get out of here before Artie calls. He will be seriously pissed."

Harry stepped out of the building. He looked around, calming himself before speaking. "There used to be a huge garden. The gnomes practically owned it. We would throw them far as we could, they'd always manage to waddle back." he chuckled and took a few steps toward the garage. "Mr. Weasley used to have a flying car. Ron and I, we took it - drove it - to Hogwarts. Ron's mum had a fit." Harry turned to face the open grassy expanse. "We played Quidditch there. So many hours, playing, sitting, switching broomsticks." Finally, Harry's eyes made their way to the Burrow. "I used to look forward to coming here, almost more than I did to Hogwarts." Harry shook his head, smile leaving his lips.

"What happened, to you and them?" Claudia asked, studying him.

"If I tell you that, then you have to tell me the story of you and the Warehouse."

"I'm good with that. Now, how are going to get back to _sane civilization_?"

* * *

"Okay, so the reports say that these people were found dead, all within a 50 yards from home." Claudia read.

"There were no witnesses but a five-year-old. Child of single mother. Child's name was Amelia Williams." Harry continued, taking the paper from her. Claudia chuckled.

"That's the name of one of the Doctor's companions, well, after she married."

"Is everything a big _Doctor Who _reference?"

"Try watching the show, that's all I'm saying."

"I refuse to, that's all _I'm _saying."

"Oh! Excuse me, do you know where an Amelia Williams, is?" Claudia asked the lady at the desk. The sign on the front of the desk read: '

"Yes. Level 7, room 7115." the lady said with a smile. "Would you like me to show the way to the stairs, or take the elevator?"

"Oh, we can take the elevator." Harry said politely. The lady nodded.

"Wait, just one more thing!" she called and Claudia turned round. The lady handed her a packet of papers stuck under the clasp of a clipboard. She also handed Claudia a pen.

"Thank you." Claudia said and jogged to catch up with her partner.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Something we need to fill out."

"Read it out."

"Alright. There are two pages. '1) Who are visiting?" Claudia scribbled the name. "'2) How many people are in your party? 3)Are you family or close friends? 4)List age rage (e.g. 11-27) 5)How old is the patient you are visiting? 6)How long has the patient you are visiting been here? 7)Is this your first time visiting? If no, please tell how many times.'" she wrote in the answers. "I think page two is specifically for us, because there are two of us. '1)Are you married? 2) List your ages. 3)How many children do you have? 4)Are you suitable to adopt a child? 5)Do you have any pets? 6) Signature of both.'"

"So for one, no. Two, 21 and 21. Three, 0. Four, we are both 21. Five, more or less. Six, Claudia M Donovan." she signed, and handed the paper to Harry.

"Alright." he signed and opened door number 7115. "Amelia, Amelia Williams?'' Harry asked cautiously.

"What do you want?" came the voice of a sad depressed 5-year-old. Her voice was quickly followed by the sound of her walking toward them. She appeared around the corner.

She had long, messy, brown hair, and deep green eyes. Her eyes looked heavy filled with a sort of pain that no 5-year-old should have to deal with.

"Have you come ask me questions? I don't like it when people ask me questions. They always get mad when I don't know the answer."

"Why don't you sit down? We have some weird ones." Harry explained.

* * *

**That was weird, rushed, and quite random. Alright, review, follow, fav, whatevs. **

**-_loststorieshogwartz_**


	6. Totally Not Any Accomplishment

**Hey, soooooo sorry for taking so long to update, I need to get back on a schedule. That, and this is supposed to be my sick day. Well, I shalt not delay in starting.**

* * *

**Claudia's POV**

"When you look up do you smell fudge, even when there is no fudge?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Is fudge like chocolate?" Amelia wondered.

"Yes, fudge is like chocolate." Harry responded, giving Claudia a look. She pursed her lips pensively, waiting for the child's response.

"No. But Mummy, Mummy said something funny."

"What'd Mummy say?" Harry was more interested now.

"She said she saw Daddy."

"What happened to Daddy?" Claudia was scribbling down the answers to these questions.

"He left, he made Mummy sad."

"And she said she saw him?" Harry said absently, reading over Claudia's notes.

"Yes, she spoke to him." Her eyebrows rose, forming an innocently tired expression on her tiny face.

"But did you see him? Did you see Daddy?"

"No, but he was there. Mummy said so!" the child wore an angry expression.

She stood suddenly from the chair she was sitting in and gave a loud scream and stomp on the floor. Harry eyebrows shot up, matching Claudia's face. The girl began to pick stuff up and hurl them at the Warehouse agents.

Next thing they knew, footsteps.

* * *

"Never doing that again." Claudia said two hours later as they climbed into the car.

"While we rarely agree, this is one of those that I definitely do." Harry nodded, turning the key to start the engine.

It certainly hadn't been a fun past two hours, especially considering what they'd just gone through. Following the sound of footsteps, the opening of the door, and the entrance of a quite a few people, Claudia and Harry were threatened, taken into holding downstairs, and interrogated by the police.

The police- along with everyone who'd either heard the crash or scream- believed that they [the they in question is Harry and Claudia] had been doing "bad things to the wee little lass". Everything was being arranged, from the scheduling of their hearing, to which jailed they'd be placed in until said hearing. Claudia- in flash of disparity- had begged that before they "cart our sorry arses off to jail", they take a look at the video tapes, the ones from the camera in the room.

The tapes in question were viewed first by the police, then by institution staff, then tenfold more times. Once they'd for sure figured out that Claudia and Harry were not guilty of doing "bad things to the wee little lass", everyone apologized, realized how stupid they'd been [mostly because this _was _an institution, and Amelia was there because of the emotional trauma she'd gone through], gave Harry and Claudia a pat on the back and sent them right along on their way.

All of this had quite quickly taken up the remainder of the day. Here is where we rejoin them.

"Wow, all day and we've accomplished absolutely nothing." Harry stated dryly, deftly flicking off the turning signal and ramming his first twice on the horn in one swift motion. Claudia quickly gripped tightly on the handle on the door before responding.

"Who in the world taught you how to drive?" Claudia demanded, holding even tighter to handle as he sped up.

"You're actually s'posed to tell me that isn't true and we did accomplish something." He was more than slightly offended at her insult on his driving.

"What, that you drive like Artie?" Claudia still hadn't even lightened her grip.

"No- but that too- I meant our accomplishment report for the day." Harry gave Claudia's white knuckles a disdainful glance. "And you'd do a horrid job driving here."

"I'd deny it, but what you said is true."

"You do? You finally have come to realize that I'm better than you."

"I meant when you'd said that we'd accomplished nothing. I'm the Time Lord, you're the Companion."

"I would totally argue, except that I've not the faintest what that means."

"You're Brittish-"

"English," Harry interrupted. "But continue."

"Fine, you're _English _and you haven't watched Doctor Who. That's like being an American and never having eaten chicken wings." Claudia said with flippant eye roll.

"Even if you're vegan?" Harry's left eyebrow lifted.

"_Especially _if you're vegan."

"You Americans have some pretty tough rules."

"I know."

* * *

**And with that, their first real conversation, I end the chapter.**

**I know that it was more than a bit of a filler chapter. It couldn't be helped.**

**Also, today, I went to the doctor, and I found out that I don't have the flu [Yas, baby, yaaaaassss!] or strep throat [ba-bang!] but I do have "Acute Laryngitis" [whatever that is]. Oh yay!**

**Well, I think I might like to eat something [even though I'm not hungry in least (even though the last time I ate was at 10am (it's 7pm))].**

**We shall see. **

**GERONIMO! &amp; ALLONS-Y! **

**(virtual cookies to anyone who can say who said those words (two people) were said by.)**

**-loststorieshogwartz**


	7. Why Oh Why Have I Let Myself Change?

**This story is my top focus. If any of you Warehouse fans are also fans of Doctor Who, be sure to check out The Doctor's New Companion. (featuring Claudia)**

**Okay, so, in one or two chapters, I shall introduce Steve. Of course, though, I need a partner for him. I'm thinking that he could work with Artie, I bring his dead sister in, Claudia's dead sister in, or I could pick someone else. Do please tell me your opinion. **

* * *

**Third POV**

_** [In hotel room]**_

"_This_ is Doctor Who?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with criticism.

"Yes," Claudia replied defensively.

"I'm not seeing why the whole Britain is obsessed with this show."

"The whole of America, too," came the bright, commercial ready response from Claudia. And Harry, who was currently lounging across the couch, rolled his eyes.

It was a small hotel room, a couch, a bed, mini kitchen, and a toilet room, all covered in hideous shades of grey, ugly wall paper, and dirt. Claudia had gasped when they first entered the room, a rat had holed itself up in the walls.

"And it's the only thing on!" Harry huffed, miffed at prospect of only being able to watch _that stupid show_.

"Two channels over, Sherlock is on!" Claudia, just having left the bathroom.

"The show with Cheekbones and Wrinkles? No thanks. Cheers, though." Harry watched Claudia as she walked over to him holding her laptop and sat down on the couch, on top on his feet.

"Ow!" Harry yelped as she dropped on his feet. "Knew I should've kept my trainers on."

"So, I've done some digging, in the next zipcode, north kinda, there's another person, Teresa Winters," Claudia explained to Harry excitedly.

"So pretty much so far, we've three artifact related deaths?" He shifted, yanking his feet out from under Claudia.

"Um . . . sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah." Silence.

"How sort of?" Harry demanded, annoyed at Claudia.

"Well, she's the only one that didn't call the police to report something."

"What did the others report?"

"Seeing and hearing someone in their houses."

Harry shrugged. "Why does that matter?"

"Because they all saw someone they miss. Someone they miss that's gone."

''The child's mum had seen her husband, the last lady, Teresa Winters, had seen-"

"Her daughter," Claudia cut in to help.

"And the woman before that, had seen her grandmother." Harry finished.

"The pattern so far has been women, over 30?"

"Yeah, unless you've seen anyone?"

"What?" Claudia looked up from her computer sharply, surprised by his words.

"I was joking."

"Oh," Claudia was silent.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Third Person Limited: Harry**

He narrowed his eyes at the back of Claudia's head as he followed her out the door. She was hiding something, she had seen something.

"Are we taking the London Underground again?" Claudia asked as they entered the lift.

"No, I don't want to risk Ginny capturing us again."

"Taxi?" Harry left the lift quickly, waiting moment for Claudia to catch up as he pushed the doors of the hotel building open.

"Cab." Harry corrected.

"Same thing as a taxi," Claudia argued.

"No," Harry felt the anger brewing inside him, "If you call a 'taxi' in London, no one will understand."

"I'm sure they know that there are American tourists," she insisted.

"The driver of a cab is called a cabbie. _Because he drives a cab._" Harry explained to Claudia slowly, addressing her as one would a toddler.

"Whatever." She stomped off, only down a little bit, too get some space from Harry.

"Cab!" Harry yelled, placing one foot in the street and waving his arm. One pulled over for him. He frowned as he saw it; it was tourist cab, one for the tourists. It had the slide-y swing-y doors that the people in America always spoke about. He climbed in anyways.

"Police Station."

The car was just out to pull out when-

"Wait a moment!" Harry had completely forgotten about Claudia. He threw the door open again, and stepped out. "Claudia!" he called. Sighing in annoyance when she didn't respond, he held up a finger to cabbie, telling him to wait for a moment. He jogged down the street, only stopping when a he stepping into a puddle, turning his slightly marred white Chuck Taylor's into an ugly brown.

"Claudia!" he shouted to her again while shaking out his trainers, one at a time.

"Ha!" Claudia had walked up in front of him while he was looking down. He raised his head simply to glare at her.

"Oh, that's him!" Harry's eyes widened, dropping the glare, as he recognized the voice.

"Harry! Harry!" Bracing himself to fake a smile, he turned round to face Hermione.

"Hermione!" he did his best fake smile and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she tackled him in a hug.

"Oh, Harry. Ginny has been looking for you, Ron's furious at you for ditching her, and the entire Wizarding World either wants to kill you, or kiss you," she smiled at him as she let go.

"Uhh . . . Harry," Claudia hissed from behind him.

"What?" he responded out of the corner of his mouth.

"Artie is calling," she said, her voice heaping with urgency.

"Ignore it!" he responded quietly.

"Who's this?" Hermione was wearing her 'I really want to know what's going on and I intend to find out' face.

"Claudia." Claudia ducked under Harry's raised arm to hold out a hand.

"Is this who you replaced Ginny with?" Hermione's 'I really want to know what's going on and I intend to find out' face was gone and now more of a 'I suspect I know what's going on and I really don't like it'.

"Replaced as in- oh- No! It's not like that, we're not even friends, we met each other about a week ago." Claudia explained.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" Harry asked, brow furrowed, looking intently at her for a response.

"I'm not sure." Her expression turned from look of fierce hatred to one of disgust and warning. "I don't think I really know anything anymore, at least, not about you. Harry, you're like a stranger, to me. And I've known you for most of you're life." Her nostrils flared and she disappeared.

"Old friend?" Claudia asked in a vain a attempt to break the silence that was surrounding them.

"Yes, we were close. Almost like siblings." And with a loud crack, he, too, disappeared.

* * *

**alright, new chapter! whatcha guys think? Be sure t o drop in a review, follow, or fav, allons-y!**

**£€loststorieshogwartz**


	8. You're Doing What?

**So pretty much I've just moved the whole Harry Potter timeline up. Like rather than it happening in the 80's most of it happened in to mid to late 90's. **

**Okay so I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and I'm not even going to list my excuses, here's the story: **

**(Btw, I don't think that Harry has told Claudia his story so he won't exactly do that yet but he will tell her certain bits)**

* * *

**Third POV**

"How'd you find me?" Harry addressed his cup, his words the only sign of acknowledgment to Claudia.

"Well," Claudia pulled out the chair across from him and plopped into it, "I thought about it for about 5 minutes... then I got out my laptop and used it track your phone."

Harry lifted his head slightly to make eye contact with her. "It's called a mobile." Claudia gave small chuckle.

"So, I hate to drag you away from your tea, but we kinda need to get back to saving people." She began to rise up.

"Claudia- wait." He was sitting up straight now. "I left something out."

"Out of what?"

"I mean I need to tell you something.

"Oh." Claudia was silent.

"You heard what Hermione said, didn't you?" She nodded. "Okay, well I didn't just leave because I was tired of everything, I only left because of You-Know-Who."

"How'd she capture us when I said her name?" Claudia asked.

"Well, an evil wizard named Voldemort came up with the idea. During the Wizard War he put a sort of booby trap on his name so that whenever anyone said his name, the Death Eaters would be alerted of their location. So that way they would be able to capture all of the wizards and witches against him. She probably just changed it to specify anyone in my general location and referring directly to her. I bet Hermione helped her with the bringing of people to the Burrow."

Claudia's eyes narrowed, trying to grasp the concept. "I think I understand..."

* * *

**20 minutes later**

"I'm not letting you pick the taxi." Claudia rolled her eyes at him.

"Cab. It's called a cab." Harry said irately.

"I don't care what the hell it's called, the point is, I'm not getting in that one."

"They are all the same."

"No they aren't."

"Alright, fine. I'll just Apparate us there."

"Apparate what's-" Claudia was cut off as the street whisked out of view and shot into view again in a different locate. "-that." Claudia finished lamely.

"See? We're here. And not a bit of traffic either." Claudia didn't respond. She was sprawled across the pavement, a perpetual expression of shock on her face. "I did forget about that." Harry hauled Claudia off the ground. "Sorry, I always forget that first time you Apparate it can be quite shocking."

"Let's, let's just go to the crime zone." She shook her head, straightened up, and unsteadily made her way to the Police tape.

"Jesus..." Harry's eyes widened as he took in the remains of the row houses.

"There's nothing left..." Claudia trailed off as a Police officer approached them.

"This is a crime scene, no civilians allowed." His accent was heavy and what Claudia guessed and Harry knew to be Scottish.

"Oh, no. We're not civilians." Claudia held up her badge as Harry chanted something under his breath. She didn't notice this and motioned for him to hold up his badge too.

The officer squinted at the badges, scrutinizing their every detail, making sure everything was real. Then, finding nothing wrong with them, he gave a stiff nod and motioned for them to follow him. They both ducked under the tape.

"So, Officer Cheekbones, Officer Wrinkles, here you. I'll be over there if you have any questions." And then he sauntered off. Claudia burst into laughter.

"Cheekbones and Wrinkles- what is he-" she stopped as she caught a flash off Harry's badge as he put away. She snatched it out of his hand. "What did you do?"

"I changed them. They said FBI before. They won't take FBI seriously."

"And the names?" Claudia asked as she knelt down to examine the charred remains of what looked to be a body.

"You were talking about that show earlier. You know, the one with Benedict Whats-his-face and Martin-not-Morgan Freeman?" Claudia nodded, the somber mood of the crime scene taking away her desire to laugh.

"No witnesses." Claudia remarked under her breath. "Hey, Harry. Can you create a distraction? I need to figure out what happened." Harry nodded and jogged off to create a magical diversion. She checked behind her before taking out her miniaturized Durational Spectrometer **[I'm so proud of me for remembering the name of it! :) :)]** and scanning the area.

A minute or two later, Harry jogged back over, having sufficiently distracted the officers. "What did you find?"

"Nothing, just the firefighters putting out the fire."

Harry shook his head. "While I was over there, I asked what happened. None of them mentioned any fire." Claudia furrowed her brow.

"What is that noise?" Harry asked, looking about for the source of it.

"The Farnsworth." Claudia said, patting around her jeans and jacket to locate it. She found it and jerked it out quickly and pulled it open.

"You're off." Artie said gruffly.

"Off? Off of what?" Claudia demanded.

"The case. You guys are off the case."

"But then who are you putting on it?" Harry cut in.

"Pete and Steve. Your plane leaves in an hour."

"Wait, Artie! Who the hell is Steve?" Claudia asked in a rush.

"The new guy. And Pete's new partner." With that, the screen of the Farnsworth went dark.

"Dammit, Artie!" Claudia yelled, clenching her fist and throwing the Farnsworth to the ground.

Harry knelt to pick up the fallen piece of technology and began to tromp off to the tape and out of the crime scene.

* * *

**Back at the Warehouse**

"_What the hell, Artie!_" Claudia yelled as she stormed into his office. He swiveled around in his chair.

"I see you and Mr. Potter have returned." He arose from his chair and left the room.

Just as Claudia made to storm after him, Leena appeared in the doorway, blocking her way.

"Why?" she shouted and turned on heel to rush back outside.

"Claudia- Claudia, wait!" Harry called after her and quickly followed her. He got outside just in time to see her get into her car, and hightail it the B&amp;B.

* * *

**So I know it's not long, but I'm already working on the next chapter. Next chapter we will see something real happen and get some actual character development between Harry and Claudia. What do you think their ship name would be? Haria? Clarry? Haudia? Carry? Hardia? Any other guesses?**

**£€Loststorieshogwartz**


	9. Gray

**Okay so now I actually will be posting quite often as I have finally figured out the direction in which I want this story to go in. It's fairly easy for me to write these now that I have the plot structured. Sorry about the lack of division between parts but I ended up doing most of the editing from my phone so I have limited ability. I also accidentally deleted the last chapter. I will re add it as soon as I can but for now, you'll just have to guess what the chapter missed.**

**Don't forget to drop in a review, follow, fave. **

* * *

"Hey Claudia, I just told Pete," Claudia looked up.

"Did you give him the address?" she asked as she stood up and brushed off the knees of her jeans.

"I...um..." Harry scratched his head. "I don't actually know the address. I never needed it when I was younger."

"I'll find it on my laptop," Claudia made to walk past Harry but he blocked her. He could see how her energy was fading.

"Sit down, I'll get it," he hesitated a moment to let Claudia sit on his bed. Harry turned and furrowed his brow, letting his face show the concern he had been hiding. The color was fading from her face, bags were forming under her eyes as though she hadn't slept for days.

He entered her room and glanced around, His eyes caught onto a few framed pictures. One of the pictures was an image of her with a man that looked similar to her (he figured it was her brother), another where she was smiling and laughing with Pete and who Harry thought had to be Myka, and the third one; an image of a man and a woman, a small Claudia sitting on the lap of the woman, her brother sitting on the man's lap, and a girl that looked about 7 years older than her brother sitting on floor in front of the rest of the people. Her family. She looked so happy in all these pictures, but it was the one with her family that made him linger. He looked closer at it. The man and woman were her father and mother, the boy her brother, and the girl her sister but- Harry's eyes flicked over to the picture of Claudia and her brother. It dawned on Harry that the girl- her sister- was probably dead. He repelled violently from the picture when he realized how long he had spent in there. He quickly turned and grabbed the laptop off of her bed.

"Claudia," he re-entered his room and set the laptop down in front of her. He studied her as she took it and opened it. He raised his eyebrows as he noticed that her brown eyes were turning grey.

"Do you have any idea of the general time you were there?" Claudia asked as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Harry's eyes followed her hand. Wherever her fingers had touched, her brilliant red hair instantly lost its color. Harry drew his eyes away and counted.

"Three days ago."

Claudia nodded. She wasn't showing it, but she could feel Harry's eyes on her. She could also feel that he was concerned. She could understand why, having caught a glimpse of her reflection in her laptop's screen. Claudia was literally losing her color but that wasn't even the oddest part. She didn't feel tired, that was the strangest thing.

"I got it." Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she copied and pasted the link to the website with direction a quick note to Pete. She sent the email and shifted her weight so that she could pull the Farnsworth that Harry had handed her out of her back pocket.

"Pete," she said as he picked up.

"Claude, hey. So I got the address and we're heading there." Claudia heard the sound of a motor turning on. "Do you have anything else?" Harry dropped next to Claudia and a confused look took over Pete's face.

"Yes, I am losing my color. Yes I'm gray. No I'm not tired." Claudia looked annoyed.

"But do you feel okay?" She rolled her eyes at his brotherly concern.

"Look," Harry said, changing the topic back, "the house should be empty. From the way it looked there's no way anyone could be living in it."

"Alright." Pete's face vanished from the screen momentarily then popped back in. "We're about five minutes away. I'll call back when we get there." Claudia nodded and shut the Farnsworth.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked, feeling the awkwardness beginning to set in. Claudia looked around and saw the serious state of disarray his room was in.

"Let's just finish unpacking your stuff." Claudia rolled off of the bed and landed on the floor. She scooted over until she was sitting in front of the bookshelf again and started to place books in random. Harry's brow furrowed in annoyance at the thought of having to rearrange his bookshelf later. He was just opening his mouth to say something when he heard footsteps. He motioned for Claudia to turn around.

"Claudia, Harry, are you guys almost done?" Leena's voice rang out. She opened the door and saw Harry hanging posters and Claudia's back as she put books on the bookshelf. Harry suppressed a snicker about how dirty Leena's question sounded.

"You guys seem close to finishing in here. Don't forget to set up your stuff in the bathroom." Harry nodded. As Leena turned, she affirmed that her concerns had been confirmed. She was suspicious. They had been quiet for almost an hour aside from minor dialouge back and forth. That was odd because she had seen their interactions; they had trouble going even five minutes without bursting into yelling.

Leena descended the stairs and and entered the kitchen. She sat down at the table and picked up her book. It was one Myka had suggested she read, back when Myka had been a new agent. Leena had become slightly attached to the book since Myka's departure, she missed having her around. Leena looked at the open book in her hands, not really reading it.

What was is that she was missing? What little detail had she- oh. Leena hadn't actually seen Claudia, just her back. Claudia hadn't complained. And then Leena knew what she didn't see. Claudia had been affected by an artifact.

Pete unbuckled as Steve shifted the car into park.

"Oh." Was all that came out when Steve got out and stood next to Pete in front of the car.

"Claudia, Harry?" Pete opened the Farnsworth. Steve caught a glimpse of Claudia sitting next to Harry.

"Woah! What happened to you?" He reacted accordingly.

"Who are you?" Claudia got a strange look. "Who is he?" She directed at Pete.

"The new guy-" Steve cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of the house to get Pete back on track. "Right. So we're at the 'house'," Pete used his left hand to over exaggerate air quotes.

"And?" Harry prompted.

"Well..." Pete flipped the Farnsworth around in order to give them a view of it.

"What happened?" Claudia asked.

"It burned." Harry was silent for a moment. "Just like the houses we were at with the grumpy police." He was right. Everything was violently charred and misshapen. If anyone was in there, they were dead.

"You said you guys went somewhere earlier where it looked similar. What's the address?" Pete asked. Claudia told him.

"Alright so we'll look for connections and stuff. You guys should get some sleep." Pete suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. We have been up for over 18 hours." Harry nodded and shut the Farnsworth.

Pete and Steve walked around the house. Pete saw something that probably used to be a tree and brushed some of the ash off of it. Underneath, it was gray.

Claudia woke up to the Farnsworth ringing and vibrating on her night stand. She sat up and opened it. She ran a tired hand through her hair as she looked around.

"Harry!" She whispered. Steve was opening his mouth to say something but Claudia put a finger to her lips. She set the Farnsworth down.

Claudia glanced around for something to throw through the bathroom at Harry's sleeping form. She shifted around on her bed for a moment, then remembered the rubber ball underneath her bed. She leaned down to grab it. Then she saw it.

Gray. It was all over her. And her bed. As soon as her fingers came into contact with the rubber ball, it was gray too. She gasped and heard Steve sigh through the Farnsworth.

Claudia studied the ball for a moment then pelted it at Harry.

Harry woke with a start. He looked around for the culprit then saw the gray ball. He studied it just as Claudia did then glanced up. They made eye contact and she violently motioned for him to get up.

Harry squinted in her direction to make out what her hand was doing. He ruffled his hair about as he patted the night stand for where he'd put his glasses before he'd fallen asleep. His fingers grasped the thin metal arm and brought them to his face. He closed his eyes and reopened them a couple of times. Claudia was talking on the Farnsworth, but Harry wasn't sure who to. He continued to run his fingers through his hair as he made his way through the bathroom and into Claudia's room.

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw the state of her and her bed. Gray. She and her bed were the same solid color. Gray.

"What-erm? Er... What happened to- to your- you?" Harry stuttered.

Claudia glanced up at him then looked back down at the Farnsworth. "One second, Agent Jinks." Her voice had an over exaggerated twang, Harry got the feeling she was really annoyed. He made to sit on her bed but she shook her head violently.

"Did you touch the ball?" She asked him. He nodded.

"You're not gray so it must only be direct contact that can affect you." Harry took her words as a que to sit down.

"So, Agent Jinks said that Pete is out for coffee and will be back soon." Steve nodded in agreement. She shut the Farnsworth.

"I'm gonna go brush my hair," Harry said, getting up before the awkwardness set in. He looked at himself in the mirror, unsure of what exactly was wrong. He felt off.

Harry stared at his reflection, he looked like his father, but with his mother's eyes. His eyes closed tightly to keep any tears from coming out. It was hard for him, knowing so much about his parents, looking so much like them, but never really having met them. He wasn't sure why this felt so important right now, when he'd not thought of his parents for nearly a week. Claudia put on a pair of socks and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, standing rather strangely; what with the not being able to touch anything. Harry took a deep breath then shook his head. He took off his mask, the emotional one and the magical one. Huge bags appeared under his eyes.

"Have you been using magic to hide that?" Claudia asked incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to face her. He lifted up his bangs.

"Holy crap! Is that a scar?" Her finger was already reaching up to poke it before either of them even thought about it. The instant her finger made contact with his forehead, gray began to take over his face and spread into his hair.

"Bloody Hell." He turned to face himself in the mirror and watched as the gray hit his signature black rimmed blue shirt. Harry stared at his feet as the color was eaten by the gray. The gray didn't stop spreading until it had fully taken over the bath mat he was standing on.

Claudia had inched away to grab a pair of socks for Harry. She offered a feeble smile as Harry's eyes met hers and took the socks. He put on the socks carefully, so as not to touch anything. The socks were pulled up as high as possible, tucked under his jeans.

He made his way over to Claudia's bed and sat down on the carpet in front of it. He carefully removed his mobile from his back pocket. It was almost 2 in the morning.

The Farnsworth began to ring again. Claudia quickly opened it and saw Pete's face.

He sounded out of breath. "I figured it out."


End file.
